


Promises (Ereri)

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Confrontations, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been dating for two years and only Eren has said "I love you" first. Once Levi finds himself really in love with him, he is afraid of what the outcome might be if he confesses and stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises (Ereri)

**Eren's POV**

"Levi, where are you going? Why are you packing your bag?" I pleaded. Levi said nothing as he closed his bag and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at me for a brief moment before looking away. "It's not you Eren. It's me. I just...I think we are moving too fast. I don't want...I don't want.." His voice trailed off as he looked away then looked at me teary eyed. I stood in front of him and looked at him. "You don't want what? What's wrong? Am I not...good enough? Is that it...?" I hesitated to ask.

 Levi shook his head as a tear fell down from his eyes. "I care for you Eren. I do. It's just..everything I had ever cared about..left me." Levi spoke as he then started to cry. Why was he crying? I sat on the bed beside him as I pulled him into my arms. "Levi..come here. Why..would you ever think that I would just abandon you? Abandon this what we have?" I pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He looked away from my eyes once more as his bottom lip quivered."My mother...my father...past lovers...everyone I cared about and loved left me! When I was little my parents abandoned me. This very day...I still don't know why. Then adulthood hit and I experienced it again with guys who I fell in love with only to be shut out and left alone. Eren ...could you imagine feeling like absolutely nothing to everyone?" he said barely above a whisper. "I have fallen in love with you. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier. Once I realized what I was feeling...it triggered those emotions. I don't want to go through it again so I'm leaving.." My heart then skipped a beat I swear. He is in love with me? So this is how he confesses to me? Is that why after I told him I loved him first...he was so hesitate to say it back?

 I looked at him as my eyes widened. These two years we've been together and I never knew this. That he'd been abandoned like that as a child and experienced so much heartbreak between lovers before me. "When I fell in love with you I realized...I had gotten too attached. I know you love me Eren. I never forgot that day you told me. I love you but I think...I should distance myself from you. I don't want to be around when your feelings for me start to change." I didn't like the way Levi was talking. My feelings will never change. He was the one. "Are you serious right now? Levi, you know I'd never hurt you in any kind of way. I've been by your side for this long so why would I leave you? Please don't compare me to those who hurt you in the past. How could I hurt someone so pure? Someone who deserves to be loved? Huh? Tell me that." I clenched my fists. "So don't you dare sit here and say such things..." My voice started to crack as I all of a sudden burst into tears. I hated it. He's my everything and he fails to realize it. "Hey now, pull yourself together. You don't look good crying," Levi said as he sniffed. I nodded. Pulling myself together, I take the bag from his hand and sat it by our bedroom door then I approached him.

 "Eren? What are you doing?" Levi asked. I gently pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I can't let you leave. I can't allow you to walk out of my life. I need you," I say. I kiss his cheek and then full on the lips. He reacted rather quickly as he wrapped his arms around me. I heard him try to hold back a moan, but he failed miserably. With my free hand, I ran it up his shirt and placed my finger on one of his hardened nipples. He gasped as he pulled away, blushing. "Why...are you doing that at a time like this? I- ah!" He moaned. "Shh. Don't ruin this. I want you to feel how much I truly love you and only you. Let me in, Levi..." I cooed in his ear as I pinched his nipple. "A-ah! Eren..mhm.." Levi moaned. I nibbled on his earlobe and a smile crept on my face. "And I'll take care of you."

**Levi's Pov**

 I gave in to Eren. To his touches. His loving kisses. All of him. I arched my back a little off of the bed as he kissed my neck ever so softly. I breathed heavily as he started to unbutton my shirt. My body felt like it was literally burning. My face felt flushed by the time he had gotten me completely nude under him. Eren went in to kiss me once more, but I placed a finger over his puckered lips. "H-hey, you are still fully clothed. It's not fair that I'm the only one naked." I spoke. Eren took my hand and kissed it. "That is rather true. I can change that." Feeling Eren's warm body so close to mine makes me feel so secure and wanted. I held him close as we embraced each other. "Kiss me. Kiss me again," I breathed out. My throat was dry and my voice was shaky as Eren replied. "O-okay." He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head as he kissed me deeply. "Mmm..." I moaned. He pressed his tongue against my lips. I allowed him inside. I never get tired of kissing Eren like this. His tongue all over mine was enough to leave me drenched under him. Right when I was getting into it, I felt him enter his finger inside of me. My body jolted as my voice went higher. "Eren!" "It's ok. I just put one finger in...unless you want me to add another..." Eren bit his lip as he looked me in the eye and inserted another. Now panting, I closed my eyes as I got lost in the pleasure.

 "You just looked so ready for me. You sure do _feel_ ready." He pulled them out and then pushed them back in and curled them up, hitting _that spot_ instantly. His fingers felt so good inside of me. I felt a string of drool escape my mouth as I gave silent moans. "Look at me. Dammit Levi, I want you to look at me as I do this to you," Eren said to me. I opened my eyes just a little only to see a frustrated Eren fingering me. "Spread your legs a little for me. Let me see all of you." I obeyed as I spread my legs open more for him. He had way better access this way. I tried to keep my focus on him as I moaned for him over and over.

"Eren...Eren...EREN!"

The look in his eyes left me a little intimidated. "Hah- E-Eren...so good...it feels so good...keep going..." I moaned out. He then stopped going in out and then instead of pulling them out, he inserted another. Three. Three fingers he was using to press against my most sensitive spot. My own hard on was at the point of leaking precum as it found its way curved against my stomach. I swear, Eren has aroused me so much, I wouldn't be surprised if it grew in length. "Aw look at you squirming under me like this. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be making you feel so good. You're mine. You'll always be..." He said against my ear as he removed his fingers. Before I could even miss the feeling of being empty, he entered me with something much bigger.

**Eren's Pov**

 Levi all of a sudden screamed in such a voice I didn't recognize. Out if all the times we've done it, you'd think he'd be use to my size by now. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer." He bit at the back of his hand as he gripped the sheets with his other hand. "Is this your way-ah- of making me-ah! Stay?" He managed to ask me between thrusts. I placed one hand on his side and placed his opposite leg over my shoulder as I went deeper. Ignoring his question, I concentrated more on hitting that spot every time I slammed into him. His moans came with every meet of our hips. The room was filled with many noises. From my lover's needy moans to the creaks squeaks that came from the bed. My back burned slightly from Levi digging his nails into it and leaving scratches for me to be proud of later. Levi was a complete mess and by the look on his face, I could tell he's about to come soon.

 "Levi...shit...you look...you look so beautiful. I love you." I let go of his leg gently and proceeded missionary style. Most would think that position is boring, but I love the way Levi holds me when he climaxes. He wrapped his legs around me and put his hand behind my head, burying my face into his neck. He was all mine ans I was all his at this moment. He couldn't even speak correct English. Just moans.

  "EREN!" Levi whispered loudly in my ear.

  "Y-yea?" I ask.

"I don't...don't think...ooooh, God...I can't!" I continued thrusting as he held me tighter against him. I could feel my sweat start to get on his body. I was lightheaded and close to the edge myself. "I'm very close. _Very_ fucking close!" Levi moaned. I breathed into his ear and said, " _I love you,_ Levi." He started to gasp for air as my thrusts became sloppy. " _I love you too, Eren_." With that, I took his dick into my hand and started to pump him. I made sure to rub over the slit as I saw drops of precum forming. "Come for me now and don't let me go." I gritted through my teeth as I went in even harder.

  "Oh...oh...Eren...ooooh! Eren, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

 He moaned rather loudly. I gave him a few more strokes with my hand before I felt him cum all over my torso and his. It was thick and it was a lot of it. "Ereeeeen! Ah...ah....," Levi panted as his grip on me grew even stronger. "Yes. I'm here. Call my name all you want. I'll always answer." I continued going, aiming to reach my peak as well. "Hold me tighter." I grunt. He did just that as the pressure built up in the pit of my stomach. "Levi, I think...mmm...I'm about to-fuck...come..." "Do it. Come, Eren." Levi spoke softly. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together then squeezed. With one final thrust, I came inside of him. So deep inside of him. I let out a wave of moans as Levi embraced me. His panting had died down as for me I was trying to control my breathing. I looked at him and he was smiling back at me.

_"What a time to be alive and so in love."_

\--------------———--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Levi's Pov**

 We've been laying in silence for awhile now. Neither of us bothered to get dressed, so we just covered ourselves with a thin sheet. I placed my hand on his warm chest. His eyes were closed. "Did you fall asleep?" I asked. He opened them and peered at me. "No, just thinking." He answered. He turned to his side and placed his hand on his face. I remained on my back. "Were you really gonna leave me? If so...that would've been very selfish of you..." He said. I sighed. "Selfish?" Eren nodded. "You were only thinking of yourself. You were protecting yourself and I get that but what about me? I'm glad I came home before you left. I would have came home to a half empty bedroom. I know I'm always busy and whatnot but never think I don't love you ok?" He pecked my cheek. "And now that I'm aware of your past I'll make sure to always be there for you. Love is a wonderful thing and I'm glad you...confessed to me." He kissed me and then embraced me in his arms.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"You promise?"

He hugged me tighter as he smiled against my skin.

"I promise. Forever and always."


End file.
